designated_survivorfandomcom-20200223-history
Overkill
Overkill is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Designated Survivor and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It aired on April 11, 2018. Summary Kirkman presses forward with more attacks on Kunami's military infrastructure to bring that country's strongman emir to heel in the wake of the dirty bombing, but while Kirkman wrestles with his conscience over the mini-war Hannah---on the ground in Kunami---discovers Kunami's ambassador has a side agenda dangerous to both the emir and the U.S. Synopsis Kirkman makes a public statement saying that they've identified Kunami as responsible for the attack on the metro station which killed six FBI agents and that he's authorized missile strikes on strategic targets throughout Kunami. The strikes will continue until the Emir surrenders unconditionally. He calls the dirty bomb a declaration of war against the US and says it's a war they will win. The staffers react highly to his use of the word "war." Hannah and Chuck look over footage of their bomber. They note that he spends 14 minutes in a bathroom and look over all the people that enter the bathroom. One man is identified as the East Hun Chiu political advisor, Greg. Hannah brings him in and threatens to charge him with capital murder. He says that he was acting at the behest of the emir, which makes him a prisoner of war. Hannah says that they'll talk about his status later and prompts him to give her a list of his co-conspirators. He offers a name -- Amal Hamzi -- and tells them that he knows where they can find him. Hannah is upset because he did all of this for a cause he doesn't even believe in, because he did it for money. She draws her weapon and demands that he say John Forstell's name. The man raises his hands nervously and stutters out Forstell's name. Seth reiterates to the press that they will continue the strikes against Kumani until the emir surrenders unconditionally. Mike helps Ms. Simms get something from the stuck vending machine. She asks him if she should be worried that she hasn't heard from her brother since the strikes began and he said that that's usual. Kirkman plans to have Hannah and a team infiltrate Kunami. The SEALS take Hannah through the mountains of Kunami and are fired upon. Trey calls out Kirkman and tells him that he's worried about him. Aaron interrupts to say that he's needed in command ops. Three of the SEALs have did and two are missing. Hannah is one of the two missing. Hannah greets a man using a codephrase. He convinces them to continue on without the rest of the team. Since the satellite phone is ruined, Hannah has to continue on with only one soldier at her side -- Simms. (Incomplete) Cast Main Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Tom Kirkman * Natascha McElhone as Alex Kirkman * Paulo Costanzo as Lyor Boone * Adan Canto as Aaron Shore * Italia Ricci as Emily Rhodes * LaMonica Garrett as Mike Ritter * Zoe McLellan as Kendra Daynes * Ben Larson as Damian Rennett * Kal Penn as Seth Wright * Maggie Q as Hannah Wells Guest Stars *Jake Epstein as Chuck Russink Trivia * The squad leader of SEAL Team 3 is addressed as "captain," but the leader of the SEAL team would be a lieutenant, not a captain. Gallery References Category:Season Two